


The Zombie Apocalypse

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has broken out and it was time to restock on supplies. John and Molly go out to a convenience store that they had found, but when they return, they were in for a shock....Sherlock had been bitten by zombies, when he heard a knock on the door. He though that it had been John and Molly, returning from their trip to the convenience store.





	The Zombie Apocalypse

It had been two weeks since the zombie apocalypse had broken out. John, Sherlock, Molly, Greg and a few others had managed to escape and find a hiding spot. Their rations had lasted them until now, but they needed to restock soon, otherwise they will run out. 

While scouting the area, Molly had spotted a convenience store, not far from their hiding spot. If they left now, they could be back before sundown and travelling at night, is never a good idea. So, John made the decision that, he and Molly, would go out and get supplies, while the rest stayed behind. John and Molly grabbed their bags and guns before exiting their hiding spot. 

John and Molly made their way to the convenience store, taking out a few zombies on the way. Once they were inside, they grabbed everything that their bags could hold. Once their bags were full of food and necessities, they headed out of the store. To their surprise, there were no zombies around. Confused, they made their way back to their safe hiding spot.

John and Molly walked inside, and Greg ran up to them.  
“John, I’m sorry but Sherlock got bitten.”  
“What?! How?!”  
“There was a bang on the door, and he thought it was you so he opened it.”  
“Where is he?”  
“The last time I saw him was when he was dragged out the door by zombies. I locked the door behind him.”  
“You didn’t try to get him back?!”  
“There was no time, and he was infected. If we would have bought him back in, we would all be dead.”  
John’s eyes filled with tears, he dropped his bag on the floor and headed for the door. Molly ran after him.  
“Where are you going? Are you crazy? You can’t go out there!”  
“I have to Molly, I promised him that if he got bitten, I would be the one to take him down.”  
“I’m coming with you. Because I know that you won’t watch your back out there.”  
“Fine, come on.”  
John and Molly walked outside, and it wasn’t long before they spotted Sherlock. John pointed his gun and he was about to shoot when Sherlock turned around and started staggering towards him and Molly. As Sherlock was staggering towards them, Molly felt a raindrop on her cheek and looked up, just as it started raining. She looked back at Sherlock, who was coming closer with every step.  
“John, if you don’t do it now, he will get us.”  
John raises his gun, holding it at arm’s length.  
“I was only away for five minutes, Sherlock. Five bloody minutes.”

With one final look, John pulled the trigger. John watched as the love of his life, crumpled to the floor, dead at his feet.  
“I’m so sorry Sherlock, but I promised.”  
And with that, John turned and walked back inside, quickly followed by Molly. Once inside, John began to cry. Molly walked up to John and held him, as he cried into her shoulder. 

The End


End file.
